


Could It Be Love? Part 2

by liverpoolss



Series: Could it be Love? [2]
Category: One Tree Hill
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-01-15
Updated: 2014-01-15
Packaged: 2018-09-19 11:47:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9438782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/liverpoolss/pseuds/liverpoolss
Summary: A story of Brandon Scott and Allie Murray 5 years after the last story ends could it be love ends





	1. Family Info

**DAVIS-SCOTT FAMILY**

BROOKE SCOTT-46-PAEDIATRICIAN

ABBY SCOTT-13-7TH GRADE

JADEN SCOTT-13-7TH GRADE

 

**SCOTT-MURRAY FAMILY**

RUBEN MURRAY-29-DECTIVIE WITH THE CSI

EMILY DAVIS SCOTT MURRAY-29-CHILD PSYCHOLOGY

HARRY NICHOLAS MURRAY-6-KINDERGRATEN

SOPHIE PENELOPE MURRAY-3

JUDE ANTHONY MURRAY

 

**SCOTT-COSGRAVE FAMILY**

SEAN COSGRAVE-28-ELEMENTRY SCHOOL TEACHER

MAYA SCOTT COSGRAVE-28-ONCOLOGISTS

RORY LUCAS COSGRAVE-10-4TH GRADE

MADDISON ROSE COSGRAVE-7-1ST GRADE

CHRISTOPHER FRANCIS COSGRAVE-1

 

**HAMILTON-SCOTT FAMILY**

ANTHONY DAVIS SCOTT-27- DANCER FOR XTREME

LISA HAMILTON SCOTT-27- DANCER FOR XTREME

GRACE PENELOPE SCOTT-2

TYLER BRANDON SCOTT

 

**MURRAY-SCOTT FAMILY**

ALLIE MURRAY-27-DANCER FOR XTREME

BRANDON SCOTT-27- DANCER FOR XTREME

LUCAS MICHAEL SCOTT-5-PRE-SCHOOL

JACK NICKY SCOTT-ADOPTED-MARCH 2035

 

**WHYTE-SCOTT FAMILY**

DILLON SCOTT-25-ARCHITECTURE

SHANTEL WHYTE-25-PRE-SCHOOL TEACHER

AARON WHYTE SCOTT-2

 

**SCOTT-MORGAN FAMILY**

ALEXIS DAVIS SCOTT-25-CHILDRENS LAWYER

DEREK MORGAN-25-FBI AGENT

ZACH SEAN MORGAN-4-PRE-SCHOOL

ALYIAH MARIE MORGAN-2

 

**BISHOP-SCOTT FAMILY**

TJ SCOTT-23-JOURANLIST

ELLIE BISHOP-23-AGENT WITH NCIS

TEDDY RAY SCOTT-3

 

**MAGEE-SCOTT FAMILY**

SHAY DAVIS SCOTT-22-STUDYING CIVIL ENIGERNEERING

SHANNON MAGEE-22-STUDYING MIDWIVERY

PAUL NATHAN SCOTT-1

 

**CATALANO-SCOTT FAMILY**

PATRICK SCOTT-21-STUDYING COMPUTER SCIENCE

MIA CATALANO-21-STUDYING TEACHING

 

**WALKER-SCOTT FAMILY**

DECLAN SCOTT-21- STUDYING NEUROSCIENCE

REBECCA WALKER-21-STUDYING MEDICINCE RESEARCH

 

**SCOTT-MOLLOY FAMILY**

HANNAH DAVIS SCOTT-19-STUDYING PHILOSOPHY

RYAN MOLLOY-19-STUDYING PHILOSOPHY

**MURRAY FAMILY**

NICKY MURRAY-50- PAEDIATRICIAN

SHARON MURRAY-50-CAFÉ OWNER

ETHAN MURRAY-15-9TH GRADE

 

**HAMILTON FAMILY**

GARY HAMILTON-48-LANDSCRAPER

LIZZIE HAMILTON-48-WRITES FOR A PROBLEMS COMLUM

AIDAN HAMILTON-12-6TH GRADE

 

**COSGRAVE FAMILY**

TASHA COSGRAVE-50-PUBLISHER

FRAN COSGRAVE-50-PUBLISHER

 

**JAMES-SCOTT FAMILY**

NATHAN SCOTT-46-RETIRED NBA PLAYER

HALEY JAMES SCOTT-46-ENGLISH TEACHER

 

**HALLIWELL-SCOTT FAMILY**

JAMES LUCAS SCOTT-25-MIDDLE SCHOOL HISTORY TEACHER

NICOLA HALLIWELL SCOTT-25-TEACHES MIDDLES SCHOOL DRAMA

ALYSSA ROSE SCOTT-4-PRE-SCHOOL

LYDIA HALEY SCOTT-1

 

**DALTON-SCOTT FAMILY**

ADAM SCOTT-19-STUDYING MUSIC

ZOE DALTON-19-STUDYING DRAMA AND ARTS

 

**SAWYER-JAGIELSKI FAMILY**

JAKE JAGISLESKI-46-OWNER OF HALO

PEYTON SAWYER JAGISLEKI-46-ART TEACHER

AVA JAGIELSKI-18-12TH GRADE

 

**JAGIELSKI-O'NEILL FAMILY**

THOMAS O'NEILL-30-PHYSIOTHERPIST

JENNY JAGIELSKI O'NEILL-30-KINDERGRATEN TEACHER

JACOB CONOR O'NEILL-8-2ND GRADE

MACKENIZE AVA O'NEILL-6-KINDERGRATEN

 

**MONROE-JAGIELSKI FAMILY**

CONOR JAGIELSKI-25-MIDDLE SCHOOL ENGLISH TEACHER

LINDSAY MONROE JAGIELSKI-25- DECTIVIE WITH THE CSI

LUCY JENNY JAGIELSKI-3

 

**JAMES-FLETCHER FAMILY**

DAVID FLETHCER-48-DOCUMATRY MAKER

QUINN FLETCHER-48-PHOTOGRAPHER

 

**FLETCHER-JONES FAMILY**

WILLIAM JONES-23-VET DOCTOR

MEGAN FLETCHER-23-MIDWIVE

LEXI HALEY JONES-3

 

**LUCAS HAS 15 GRANDKIDS, HE ONLY GOT TO MEET 3 OF THEM, RORY, MADDISON, HARRY**

 

 


	2. Chapter 1

 ‘’Allie come on hurry up, we’re going to be late.’’ Brandon yelled through the apartment as he stood at the front door with their son Lucas Michael Scott who was 4 and half years old.

‘’Mommy hurry up.’’ Lucas yelled out too copying his dad as Brandon chuckled.

‘’I’m coming, who cares if we will be late, you know she will be there.’’ Allie told him as he held her coat opened for her.

‘’Well it is her parents’ house, I would like to think that she would be there.’’ Brandon told her as they left the apartment and headed towards the car.

‘’Could Maya not have married someone else, who wasn’t related to the B.I.T.C.H.’’ Allie spelt out so Lucas wouldn’t hear.

‘’Nope, she loves Sean.’’ Brandon said as he took off from their apartment.

‘’What are we going to do Brandon. Luke’s nearly 5 and I really wanted him to have a brother or sister by now.’’ Allie told him.

‘’The doctor told you 6 years ago, that you may never get pregnant due to the force of the car crash we were in.’’ Brandon told her. ‘’We have been lucky that you could get pregnant with Luke and carry him the full 40 weeks.’’ He added as they listened to Lucas play on his leap pad.

‘’I know it just sucks.’’ Allie told him as she turned to look out the window.

**_‘’FLASHBACK’’_ **

**_January 19 TH 2029_ **

**_Allie and Brandon had been out to celebrate her 21 st birthday and had just gotten engaged, they were now on their way to Allie’s house where their date will end. ‘’I love you Brandon Scott.’’ Allie had told him as they sat at a red light at the intersection._ **

**_‘’Love you too Al.’’ Brandon told her as their light changed to green. Brandon had just moved forward slightly when Allie screamed at the bright lights coming towards them, the other car was moving too fast and Brandon had no time to reverse back or try to even get out of the way._ **

**_The black Seat Leon tumbled and flipped over about 4 times, Brandon was unconscious after banging his head of the window and the steering wheel and Allie was screaming in pain as the seatbelt stuck into her and she was squeezed between the seat and the airbag._ **

**_‘’Ms, can you tell me your name.’’ The paramedic asked when they got their 5 minutes later._ **

**_‘’Allie Murray, is Brandon okay.’’ Allie asked as she tried to turn her head towards Brandon but found she couldn’t move her head._ **

**_‘’Is that your friends name.’’ The same paramedic asked as Allie saw firemen coming towards the car with equipment to cut someone out._ **

**_‘’Yeah, he’s my fiancé.’’ Allie told him as another paramedic turned up and got into the backseat behind Brandon. ‘’My dad is a doctor at Tree Hill memorial.’’ Allie told them._ **

**_‘’We’re taking you to Tree Hill memorial the paramedic told her as his partner came around to help them get Allie out after she was freed from the seatbelt._ **

**_‘’I don’t want to leave Brandon.’’ Allie told them as the put her on a back board then onto a stretcher and wheeled her into the ambulance._ **

**_‘’Your fiancé is being removed from the car and put into the other ambulance.’’ The paramedic told her as they sped away towards Tree Hill memorial._ **

**_Once they got to the hospital Allie couldn’t see anything around her all she could hear was the paramedics transferring over information to the doctors. ‘’Caucasian Female, aged between 20-25 years old, the victim of a hit and run collision.’’ The paramedics told them._ **

**_‘’Okay, Nurse Anne could you go and get Doctor Murray and send him into trauma 1.’’ The doctor told one of the nurses. ‘’Hello Allie, my name is Dr Louis Smith, I work with your dad in the ER, I’m just going to wait on your dad to come then we will bring you for an X-ray.’’ Doctor Louis Smith told her._ **

**_‘’Ok, do you know if Brandon is here yet, I need to know if he’s okay.’’ Allie told him._ **

**_Before the Dr could answer she heard her dad’s voice. ‘’Is my daughter okay.’’ Nicky asked as he put on a white coat and gloves and made his way towards Allie._ **

**_‘’We were just waiting on you to transfer her up for an X-Ray before we remove the Cervical Collar.’’ Dr Smith told him as they began to wheel her out towards the elevators._ **

**_‘’Daddy, is Brandon okay, nobody will tell me.’’ Allie asked him as she felt him take her hand._ **

**_Nicky waited until they were in the elevator before bending his head down and putting it near her, ‘’I don’t know, I’ll see if I can find out while you are in getting X-Rays done.’’ Nicky told her as he felt the engagement ring under his hand. ‘’I take it Mr. Scott asked you to marry him tonight.’’ He joked with her, he knew Brandon was going to ask her, as he had come to ask if he could just before Christmas. ‘’I need to take the ring off you while get treated._ **

**_‘’Okay.’’ Allie told him as she felt the ring that had only been placed their a few hours ago, being removed again._ **

**_As Allie was wheeled into X-Ray she heard her dad, ‘’Dr Scott, Brandon has been in a car collision he should be brought into the ER soon.’’ That was the last she heard before the doors closed._ **

****

**_After X-Ray Allie was wheeled into a room where she was staying for an overnight observation, Nicky who had taking the rest of the night off and had been sitting with Allie while they waited on Sharon turning up who arrived 30 minutes later with a 9-year-old Ethan. ‘’Ruben is on his way for Chapel Hill.’’ Sharon told her as she came over and kissed her head and asked how she was feeling while Ethan went to sit on Nicky’s Lap._ **

**_10 minutes after Sharon arrived, Brooke came up to fill her in on Brandon’s condition. ‘’Brandon is away to surgery. He’s got a fractured Collarbone and a concussion, he will be kept in for observation to make sure that there is no swelling on the brain. There is also a possibility that he may have a ruptured spleen and some damage to his jaw.’’ Brooke told her. ‘’Have you any news Allie on your injuries.’’ She added she watched Allie shake her head as she tried not to cry._ **

**_Just as Brooke was leaving to go back to Lucas and to wait on how Brandon’s surgery is doing, Allie’s Dr Louis Smith, ‘’I have looked at your test results, you had some damage done to your Abdomen area and from the scans that we had done it looks like surgery would be needed for a damaged fallopian tube and ovary on the left side.’’ He told them._ **

**_‘’What does that mean for Allie.’’ Sharon asked him as she stood up and held Allie’s hand tighter._ **

**_Dr Smith looked to Nicky for help on explaining to a 21-year-old that she may never have kids. ‘’It means that Allie may never conceive, if she does it will be hard and she may not carry to full term, she could miscarry or give birth early or to a stillborn.’’ Nicky told his wife and daughter._ **

**_‘’END OF FLASHBACK’’_ **

Allie was giving surgery and Brandon was placed into ICU for 2 weeks on a ventilator as when he went into surgery the doctors discovered that he had a broken rib that had penetrated his left lung.

‘’Allie. Allie.’’ Brandon called out as they sat outside the Home of Cosgrave’s the parents of Lauren and Sean.

‘’What.’’ Allie asked him as Lucas began laughing.

‘’What, I’ve been calling you for the last 5 minutes, you were in a world of your own.’’ Brandon told her as he climbed out of the car and headed to open the door for Lucas.

‘’Sorry, I was just thinking about something.’’ Allie told him as she got out of the car and made her way round to meet Brandon and Lucas at the other side before they headed up the driveway past all the other cars. ‘’I had the accident on my mind.’’ She added as Lucas rang the doorbell.

‘’Hey, Brandon, Allie and Luke.’’ Sean said as he opened the front door of his parents’ house with 1 year old Christopher, and led them into the living room where Maya was already sitting with 9 and half year-old Rory and 7-year-old Maddison. Also in the living room was Brooke, 13 year old twins Jaden and Abby, Haley, Nathan, Adam his girlfriend Zoe and Jamie with his wife Nicola and their daughters 4 year old Alyssa and 1 year old Lydia, Dillon and his wife Shantel and their 2 year old son Aaron, Alexis and her children 4 year old Zach and 2 year old Aliyah, TJ his wife Ellie and their 3 year old Teddy, Shay and his wife Shannon and their 1 year old son Paul, Hannah and her boyfriend Ryan, Patrick and his girlfriend Mia and Declan with his fiancé Rebecca. Patrick and Declan would be turning 21 in March. Sharon, Nicky and Ethan Murray were there along with Lizzie and Gary and Aidan Hamilton. Lisa who was 6 months pregnant with her 2nd child was sitting there with Anthony who had their 2-year-old Grace on his lap talking away to Emily who had her youngest son Jude asleep on her lap and Jenny. Ruben and Tommy were standing in the corner with a sleeping 3-year-old Sophie in his arms while Emily and Ruben’s 6-year-old son Harry played candy land with Jenny and Tommy’s 2 children Jacob and Mackenzie. They could hear talking in the kitchen that was between Tasha, Fran and their daughter. ‘’Lauren isn’t too happy that all you guys are here.’’ Sean told them.

‘’Is aunt Peyton not here yet.’’ Brandon asked as Allie went in to begin talking to Lisa, Lucas stayed with Brandon who was still talking to his brother in law.

‘’Not yet, they are on their way, your aunt Peyton called Brooke and told her.’’ Sean told them as Rory came running towards Brandon.

‘’Uncle Brandon, can I come to your show in Charlotte next month please.’’ Rory asked him as he pulled him into the living room to sit beside Maya.

Brandon through a smirk back to Sean before following his nephew, ‘’We will see, it is on your birthday so maybe if your mom and dad say yes, then you can come and sit in the special box that Luke gets to sit in.’’ Brandon told him as Lucas went over to Allie to get the leap pad she had carried in with her.

‘’We’ll see. If you can do well in school them maybe you can go.’’ Maya told him as Lauren Cosgrave came into the room and looked over to Brandon and Allie before walking back out. ‘’Where’s Derek?’’ Brandon asked Maya.

‘’Away with work, they got called in early this morning, Alexis isn’t too happy with him.’’ Maya told him.

‘’I understand everyone else being here, but did you seriously have to invite Allie Murray. I couldn’t stand her in school and I still can’t stand her.’’ Lauren yelled as she walked back into the kitchen.

‘’You are 28 years old Lauren grow up, we are no longer in high school, you don’t even live in Tree Hill anymore.’’ Sean told his sister before he walked out and back into the living room to his family and friends just as Fran let Peyton, Jake and Ava and Connor and Connor’s wife Lindsay and their daughter Lucy in.

**-X-**

20 minutes later and everyone was sitting in the living room talking while the kids watched TV. Brandon was sitting on the floor with Maddison, Rory and Lucas, Harry, Jacob and Mackenzie playing Sorry and keeping the kids entertained until dinner was ready. Allie had excused herself to use the bathroom and just as she walked out Lauren followed her. ‘’You do remember that I slept with Brandon first.’’ Lauren told her.

‘’Yes, Lauren I do remember that you had sex with Brandon, but you weren’t his first, someone he met in Turkey while on vacation was his first. The same night you slept with Brandon you also slept with Anthony, and 10 other guys. And I wouldn’t advertise having sex with Brandon or Anthony though considering both were underage that night.’’ Allie told her as she headed on to the bathroom and left Lauren standing there.

While Allie was in the bathroom she remembered the night that she had made up again with her best friend after not talking to him for over 2 weeks since finding out he slept with her worst enemy.

**_FLASHBACK_ **

**_AUGUST 24 TH 2024_ **

**_Allie was sitting at the rivercourt waiting on Brandon turning up, they had not talked for over 2 weeks, ever since Brandon had slept with Lauren Cosgrave her worst enemy. ‘’I didn’t think you would be here.’’ Brandon said as he skated onto the rivercourt._ **

**_‘’I thought about not turning up, but we start back to Xtreme next week and Rachel and Skills need us at our best if we are to win competitions this year.’’ Allie told him as she moved over to the edge to let Brandon who had removed his helmet sit down._ **

**_‘’Allie I’m sorry that I slept with Lauren I have not had my best friend speak to me for 2 weeks and I also haven’t had my sister who I have been close to all my life speak to me either.’’ Brandon told her, it was killing him, Maya was ignoring him at home and Allie was ignoring him everywhere all because he slept with Lauren Cosgrave who was the twin sister of Maya’s boyfriend Sean, and the enemy of both Maya and Allie._ **

**_‘’I hate that you let Lauren Cosgrave be your first, anyone else I wouldn’t have cared about, but Lauren Cosgrave she is a slut.’’ Allie told him as she got of the picnic table and moved further away from Brandon._ **

**_‘’Lauren wasn’t my first, I had sex with someone while I was on vacation in Turkey, Lauren was offering and I took it, I wasn’t the only one Anthony and 10 others slept with her too.’’ Brandon told her as he got up and stood still by the table. ‘’I only slept with Lauren because I’m scared to admit to the person I really love that I love them.’’ Brandon told her his confession stopped Allie from pacing up and down. ‘’I’m scared because if she doesn’t love me then it will really mess up our friendship.’’ He added as Allie turned around to face him._ **

**_‘’Please stop there Brandon I can’t take you talking about loving someone else.’’ Allie told him as Brandon stepped closer to her._ **

**_‘’Why does it annoy you, I want to tell her but I don’t know how to do it and I thought my best friend could help me with it.’’ Brandon told her._ **

**_‘’Why does it annoy me?’’ Allie answered him back. ‘’Why maybe because I am in love with you Brandon Scott.’’ She told him before stepping back and turning away from him and beginning to walk away, she couldn’t believe she had just told him that she was in love with him, he was never meant to hear it, she had hoped that her feelings for him would disappear._ **

**_‘’Allie, I’m in love with you too, I didn’t want to tell you encase it messed our friendship up, but I came here tonight and didn’t care if you found out since we didn’t have a friendship anyway because I had sex with Lauren.’’ Brandon told her as he grabbed her by the arm and pulled her to him and kissed her, he hoped that she would kiss him back which she did._ **

**_END OF FLASHBACK_ **

Allie had just finished in the bathroom and was pulling her pants back up when she realized that she had taken her period which confirmed her fears that she wasn’t pregnant again. Allie went out and headed back down to the living room and sat back down beside Lisa and watched her fiancé and son play with her nieces and nephews. Lauren was sitting on a chair beside her dad Fran and kept throwing looks at Allie that only Allie could see. Brandon turned his head to look at Allie. ‘’You okay.’’ He mouthed. Allie didn’t answer she just shook her head and went back to talking with the girls while Anthony joined Brandon and the kids.

Just before dinner was ready the kids tidied up the game and Lauren began asking Allie if she was going to give Brandon another child, being the bitch that she was wouldn’t stop asking even when her parents and Sean told her to stop. ‘’Lauren what Brandon and I do in our apartment and in our private life is between us, I’m sure his brothers and sisters and my brothers or my parents and Brandon’s family don’t want to hear what he and I do in our bedroom.’’ Allie answered her calmly everyone who knew them knew that pregnancy was a touchy subject for Allie and Brandon.

‘’Sean, Allie and I are going to leave.’’ Brandon told him as he stood up and put his coat on while Allie put Lucas’ jacket back on and put his leap pad into her bag.

‘’You don’t have to Brandon, Lauren is not going to talk to anyone she is going to sit quietly.’’ Fran told him as Allie put her own jacket on while Brandon lifted Lucas into his arms.

‘’We don’t want any trouble starting while we are here, we can go to Halo and get something eat, we don’t want to ruin New Year’s Day for anyone.’’ Allie told them as Tasha nodded her head and pulled Lauren out of the room and into the kitchen to put dinner out.

Sean walked Brandon and Allie to the door after they said goodbye to everyone, Allie went on ahead to the car to get Lucas strapped into his booster seat. ‘’I needed to get Allie out of there before she killed Lauren.’’ Brandon told him as he watched the car that held half his life. ‘’We thought she might have been pregnant again but my guess is that when she went to the bathroom earlier she discovered that she wasn’t.’’ He added as Jake came out.

‘’I talked to Jeff, there will be a table waiting for the 3 of you.’’ Jake told him as Sean said his goodbyes and headed back inside.

‘’Thanks Uncle Jake, I’ll probably see you all tomorrow anyway.’’ Brandon told him as Jake squeezed his shoulder and headed back inside as Brandon made his way to the car.


	3. Chapter 2

After dinner at Halo, Allie and Brandon were walking a few steps behind Lucas who was jumping in front of them towards the car park. ‘’Luke don’t go too far.’’ Brandon called out as Allie held his hand and placed her head on his shoulder.

‘’Okay daddy.’’ Lucas called back to Brandon and Allie, as he stopped jumping and waited for Allie and Brandon to catch up on him. Once they caught up to him Lucas began walking slowly in front of them when a car that was out of control came up on to the sidewalk and hit Lucas trapping his foot under the car.

‘’Lucas!’’ Allie screamed as she let go off Brandon and ran towards Lucas who was lying on the ground half under the car screaming out in pain.

The driver of the car got out and ran off, Brandon was about to go after him when he heard Lucas. ‘’Mama, daddy.’’ Lucas cried out in pain.

‘’Mommy is here baby.’’ Allie said as she knelt next to Lucas and ran her hands through his hair and seeing the blood on the side of his head.

_‘’Hello 911 what is your emergency.’’ The operator answered as Brandon was on the phone._

‘’My son was hit by a car and his leg is trapped under the wheel.’’ Brandon told them as he knelt by Allie and Lucas, other people had begun crowding round to see what had happened and if they could help.

_‘’Where is your location sir.’’ The operator asked him as she radioed through to the paramedics, firehouse and the police._

‘’I’m just past 223 Main Street, the restaurant Halo.’’ Brandon told them as he put his hand on Allie’s back.

_‘’The emergency services are on the way to you sir; can you tell me how old your son is and is he still conscious and breathing.’’ The operator continued to ask._

‘’He is 4 years old, and yes, he is breathing and his mom is talking to him keeping him awake.’’ Brandon told him as he heard the sirens in the background. ‘’I hear the sirens.’’ Brandon told the operator as he and both the operator hung up at the same time.

‘’Excuse me miss, we need you to move away so that we can get to him to check on him.’’ One of the paramedics said. ‘’Hello sweetheart, my name is Leslie Shay and that person here is my friend Gabby Dawson we are going to put this around your neck so that we don’t hurt you anymore when we move you okay.’’ The blonde paramedic told Lucas while they kept him calm. ‘’My other friend Mr. Severide is going to move the car okay.’’ She added as Gabby and Leslie placed the collar around his neck.

‘’I want mommy.’’ Lucas cried out to the two women.

‘’Mommy will be back in a moment she is just talking to the policeman about what happened.’’ Gabby told him as the firemen got to work to getting the car of Lucas.

‘’Can you tell me your name and how old you are.’’ Leslie asked him.

‘’Lucas, and I’m 4 and half years old.’’ Lucas told her as he waited on Allie coming back to him.

Meanwhile Allie and Brandon were talking to the police. ‘’We were only a few steps behind him, we came out of Halo after having a dinner there and we were heading back to the car.’’ Brandon told the cop.

‘’Do you know where the driver went.’’ The officer asked him as Allie kept looking over towards Lucas. ‘’We will let you go to your son in a moment miss.’’ He added to Allie.

‘’He ran off after he hit Luke, Brandon was going to go after him but then Luke called out for him and he turned his attention to him.’’ Allie told them as Brandon wrapped his arms around her.

‘’We’ll see if we can get him, that’s all the question I have for you.’’ The officer said as he let Allie and Brandon to go back to Lucas.

‘’We will transfer Lucas to Tree Hill Memorial, you can both travel with him, but one of you must sit in the front beside Gabby.’’ Leslie told them both as she waited on Gabby returning with the backboard and stretcher.

‘’I’ll sit in the front and let Allie sit in the back with Luke.’’ Brandon told her as they watched the car be lifted and Gabby and Leslie place the backboard under Lucas and move him quickly to the stretcher and over to the ambulance with Brandon and Allie behind them. Brandon climbed into the front with Gabby as Allie climbed into the back with Lucas and Leslie.

**-X-**

Once the ambulance pulled up outside the ER, Gabby and Leslie rushed into the ER with Lucas who had went unconscious in the ambulance and had to be intubated while Allie and Brandon walked quickly behind them. ‘’ Caucasian male, 4 year old, hit by a car on the sidewalk, left leg trapped under the wheel, head injury sustained, had to be intubated after he lost consciousness in the ambulance.’’ Leslie told the Doctor as they rushed him into trauma one.

The nurse stopped Allie and Brandon from going in, just take a seat in the waiting room and the doctor will come out once he is finished. ‘’Is your son allergic to anything.’’ The nurse asked them.

‘’He is allergic to acetaminophen, we usually give him ibuprofen and naproxen.’’  Allie told her as the nurse nodded her head and disappeared into the trauma room.

‘’I spoke with his parents.’’ The nurse told the two doctors that were in the trauma room.

‘’Dr Scott and I both know what he is allergic to, Nurse Jameson, he is our grandson.’’ Dr Murray told her as they began working on Lucas. ‘’Set up an X-ray I need to get a look at his foot before we decided if he will need surgery on it, and an CAT scan to check his head injury.’’ He shouted out to the other nurses in the room. They all ran to do as they were told as Brooke and he began working on Lucas.

Out in the waiting room Brandon was sitting on a seat with Allie beside him with her head resting on Brandon’s shoulder while Brandon had his head in his hands. ‘’The parents of Lucas Scott.’’ A woman asked.

‘’Yeah, that’s us, is he okay.’’ Allie asked standing up in front of the woman as Brandon let out a groan from behind her as he recognized the voice.

‘’She isn’t a doctor, she is a social worker.’’ Brandon answered as he stood up beside Allie, ‘’She was my social worker when my dad went to rehab, then she wouldn’t leave him alone after he got out even though we weren’t in danger.’’ He added. ‘’Hello Ms Brown.’’ He said towards the woman.

‘’I’m here to ask why Lucas was walking so far in front of you, at the age of 4 he should be walking beside you and holding your hand.’’ Anne Brown told them.

‘’He was a step in front of us, I could reach out and touch him with my hand, he wasn’t that far away, you saw the name Lucas Scott turn up in a file and you had to come and interrogate us.’’ Brandon told her.

‘’No I am here on behalf of a little boy who in the company of his parents was hit by a car.’’ Ms Brown told them as Nicky and Brooke came out.

‘’Brandon and Allie, we are going to bring Luke up for an x-ray and a CAT scan to check the injuries.’’ Brooke told them as she saw Anne Brown.

‘’Okay, can we come with him or do we just stay here.’’ Allie asked as she held Brandon’s hand tighter, hearing her 4-year-old son needed a CAT scan scared her more than anything.

‘’Just stay here, and I promise that I will come and get you as soon as we are finished and have him settled in whatever room and ward he will be on.’’ Nicky told his daughter as he left to follow Lucas of too X-Ray.

‘’Ms Brown maybe you could interview them tomorrow after they have found out if their son is fine, and maybe you could request that a different social worker be assigned to them, considering you were Brandon’s social worker when he was a kid.’’ Brooke told her before she followed Nicky out.

‘’I agree with my stepmother I would like another social worker to check on my son, but my partner and I didn’t do anything wrong, we were watching him.’’ Brandon told her as he turned around and guided Allie back to the waiting room seats. ‘’I’m going to call Maya and get her to call everyone else with what is happening.’’ Brandon told Allie. ‘’You going to be okay to stay here alone.’’ He added.

‘’Yeah, can you get me a bottle of water on your way back in please.’’ Allie asked him as she sat on the seat and rested her head back on the wall.

‘’Sure.’’ Brandon told her as he left the room and walked out to call Maya. ‘’Hey Maya, Allie and I are at the hospital with Luke.’’ Brandon told his sister when she answered her phone.

**_‘’Why what happened.’’ Maya asked as she put Maddison to bed. ‘’I’ll read the story in a minute princess.’’ She told her daughter._ **

‘’We had left Halo, and were walking back towards the car, when a car that was out of control came onto the sidewalk and hit Luke, his left foot got trapped under the wheel.’’ Brandon told her as he walked into the shop and got a bottle of water and saw a monkey teddy bear wearing and XTREME tracksuit that he laughed at before he lifted for Lucas.

**_‘’Is he going to be okay.’’ Maya asked as Sean came into the room. ‘’Give me a minute Brandon till I sort Maddison out.’’ She added. ‘’Can daddy read your story tonight, I need to talk to Uncle Brandon.’’ She asked._ **

**_‘’Okay mommy.’’ Maddison said as Maya handed the story book over to Sean._ **

**_‘’Thanks baby.’’ Maya told her husband of 3 years. ‘’Okay Brandon, is he going to be okay.’’ She asked again._ **

‘’Don’t know, he was taken up for an X-Ray and for a CAT scan, he was conscious and breathing when the paramedics got there, but in the ambulance, he went unconscious and had to be intubated.’’ Brandon told her as he made his way back to Allie. ‘’Can you phone everyone and let them know including Sharon. Brooke and Nicky are his doctors so they already know.’’ He added.

**_‘’Of course, I will, by the after you left Lauren disappeared upstairs to her old room and told them she wasn’t hungry.’’ Maya told him as Rory came into her bedroom to say goodnight. ‘’Goodnight sweetheart, I love you.’’ She told him._ **

**_‘’Love you too mommy.’’ Rory told her as he hugged and kissed her and left to find his dad to read him his story._ **

‘’Of course, she would, she only wanted to piss Allie off.’’ Brandon told her as he handed Allie her water and the monkey. ‘’I’m back with Allie, so I’ll call when we get news on Luke.’’ He added as they both hung up.

‘’Who only wanted to piss me off.’’ Allie asked him as she looked at the monkey and smiled.

‘’Lauren, she went upstairs after we left.’’ Brandon told her as Allie cuddled back into his side.

‘’If she hadn’t off been there. We wouldn’t have gone to Halo and Luke wouldn’t have gotten hit by that car.’’ Allie told him. ‘’What if we lose him?’’ She asked voicing her worst fear.

‘’We won’t, he has your dad and Brooke looking after him, Brooke is a great surgeon if he needs to go to surgery and your dad is also one hell of a doctor.’’ Brandon told her as they watched all the activity in the ER waiting room.

20 minutes later and Nicky came back down to the waiting room to Brandon and Allie. ‘’Lucas, is on the Pediatrician ICU ward.’’ Nicky said as he led the two of them to the elevators. ‘’He is going to need surgery on his leg to help heal it, it was too badly broken for a cast to heal it alone.’’ He told them.

‘’Why is he in the ICU daddy.’’ Allie asked him as Brandon wrapped his arm tighter around Allie.

‘’His head injury, he banged his left temporal lobe when he fell, which has left him with a concussion and in a coma.’’ Nicky told them both as they stopped at the ICU floor. ‘’Brooke is still with him, she stayed until you two got up here.’’ He added as he stopped at his grandson’s room.

‘’I’ll try and stay his doctor while he is here, and Brooke is going to be his surgeon, but if at any time, we feel that we can’t do our jobs right where Lucas is concerned then we will step back and Dr Greene who transferred here 2 years ago, will take over.’’ Nicky told them as they watched Brooke kiss his forehead and leave the room. ‘’Dr Greene worked with me and Doug Ross while I worked in Chicago.’’ He added when he saw his daughter apprehensive look. ‘’He is a good doctor, but as I said Brooke and I will try and stay his doctor and surgeon.’’ He finished.

‘’Brooke, tell me the truth am I going to lose my son.’’ Brandon asked his stepmother, as they both watch Nicky and Allie at Lucas’ bedside.

‘’I can’t answer that Brandon, just as I wouldn’t answer when you asked if you were going to lose your dad.’’ Brooke told him as she hugged him. ‘’Go into Allie and sit with your son, talk to him, let him know you are both here.’’ She told him. ‘’I’ll call everyone and let them know the news and what is happening.’’ She added as Nicky came back out. She watched Brandon go in and sit beside Allie, before heading back to the ER and calling Maya to tell her what is happening.

**-X-**

Allie and Brandon had been sent home by Nicky and told to come back in the morning after they had slept as they would be no good to Lucas if they didn’t look after themselves. Brandon had left Allie to herself while he went to take a shower, after his shower he got changed and into bed. ‘’Your dad is staying with him, we can go back to him in the morning.’’ Brandon told her as Allie left the room.

‘’I know, Brandon, what did you talk to Brooke about.’’ She asked as she began getting ready to bed.

‘’I asked her if I was going to lose my son, but she refused to answer it.’’ Brandon told her. ‘’Just like she refused to answer it when I asked about my dad 10 years ago,’’ He added.

‘’And you did lose him, what does that mean for Luke.’’ Allie snapped at him, she hated the situation they were in. ‘’If Lauren didn’t choose today to return home for a vacation, we wouldn’t have been at Halo, and my son would not have been hit by a car.’’ She screamed at him.

‘’I know my dad is dead, I don’t need reminded of that.’’ Brandon decided to answer the first part of her statement calmly before beginning the second part. ‘’Luke is my son too, I didn’t ask for Lauren to come home, but we couldn’t really withdraw from dinner after we had already accepted to go after they invited everyone on Christmas Day at Uncle Nathan’s house.’’ He snapped back at her. ‘’So, don’t even think of blaming me for Luke’s accident.’’ He added before leaving the room and grabbing an extra blanket and pillow from the linen closet.

Allie stared at his back as he left the room before she went in their 4-year-old son’s blue bedroom and lay down on his bed hugging the pillow.

**-X-**

**_BRANDON’S DREAM_ **

**_‘’Dad what are you doing here.’’ Brandon asked his father._ **

**_‘’I don’t know son, it’s your dream, you tell me.’’ Lucas told his son as he stood up against the wall._ **

**_‘’Is my son, going to die.’’ Brandon asked his father as he stayed sitting on the couch._ **

**_‘’I don’t know, but I do know that it isn’t meant to be his time, but that could change.’’ Lucas told him. ‘’Son never go to bed angry with the person you love, you don’t know what will happen.’’ He added before his disappeared._ **

**_END OF BRANDON’S DREAM._ **

Brandon woke startled by the dream he just had and got off the couch to go looking for Allie. He looked in their room and didn’t find her before trying the last place in the 2-bedroom apartment, their son’s bedroom. ‘’Allie, baby wake up.’’ Brandon whispered as he knelt by the side of Lucas’ bed.

‘’Go away Brandon.’’ Allie said pushing him out of the way before turning over to put her back to him.

Brandon resisted the urge to walk out and leave the room, but the words from his father in his dream came back ‘Never go to bed angry with the person you love, you don’t know what will happen.’ ‘’I can’t leave you alone, we need to talk.’’ He tried again as he watched her shoulders shake as she silently cried. ‘’I’m sorry I snapped at you and walked out of the room.’’ He told her when she turned to lie on her back.

‘’I’m sorry that I blamed you, I know it is not your fault that Lauren turned up at her parents.’’ Allie told him as she finally turned her head to look at him.

‘’How about we both agree that we were wrong, and are scared that we may lose our son, so we snapped at each other because of our fear and worry.’’ Brandon told her as Allie nodded her head and let Brandon pull her off the bed. ‘’Let’s go back to our room, Luke’s bed isn’t comfortable for you and the couch sure as hell isn’t comfortable.’’ He added as he led her towards their room.

 

**Meanwhile at Maya’s house.**

‘’What Brandon want.’’ Sean asked as he walked into Christopher’s nursery and saw Maya soothing the one year old.

Maya put Christopher back in his crib once he was settled and turned to push Sean out of the room. ‘’Luke was hit by a car.’’ Maya told him as they both headed downstairs to relax before bed. ‘’They had left Halo and were heading back to the car when it happened Brooke and Nicky are his doctors.’’ She added as Sean’s cell rang.

‘’It’s my mom, I’ll be back as quick as I can.’’ Sean told her as he left the house, he hated lying but he was not telling his wife that it was Lauren who called him.

Just as Sean left Maya’s cell rang. ‘’Hey Brooke.’’ Maya answered as she sat on the couch. ‘’ How’s Luke doing.’’ She asked.

 **‘’I told Brandon that I would call you with an update as you were informing the others.’’ Brooke told her as she stood outside the ER doors having a 5-minute break to call and inform her stepdaughter on her grandson’s condition**.

‘’I am, is he going to be okay.’’ Maya asked as she heard Christopher over the monitor and got up to go and get him before he woke the other two.

**‘’He is currently in the ICU, due to his head injury, he banged his left temporal lobe when he fell, which has left him with a concussion and in a coma.’’ Brooke told her as Nicky came out with a cup of coffee for her. ‘’Who did Jaden and Abby go with.’’ Brooke asked her.**

‘’They went with Emily and Ruben.’’ Maya told her. ‘’Will Luke wake up.’’ Maya asked as she brought Christopher downstairs with her to get the thermometer.

**‘’I don’t know at the moment I would say he has a 50-50 chance.’’ Brooke told her as her pager went off. ‘’I have to get back to work. Give the kids a kiss from me.’’ She added as they hung up.**

‘’Okay baby let’s see what’s wrong with you.’’ Maya said as she sat on the couch with Christopher and placed the thermometer under his arm while she rocked him side to side.

Just as she was about to pull the thermometer out Sean came in. ‘’He okay.’’ He asked as he knelt in front of them and placed his hand on Christopher’s head.

‘’Yeah, his temperature is 102°F some Tylenol should do.’’ Maya told him as Sean nodded his head and headed upstairs to get it.

‘’Here we go with the syringe.’’ Sean told her as he measured out the right amount for Christopher and gave it to him.

Maya headed upstairs to their bedroom with Christopher and placed him in their bed. ‘’Brooke called Luke is in ICU, he is in a coma.’’ Maya told him as she rubbed her hands through Christopher’s hair to soothe him back to sleep.

‘’He’ll be okay right.’’ Sean asked her.

‘’Brooke gave him a 50-50 chance.’’ Maya told him as she began getting ready for bed. ‘’Why did Lauren decide today was the day to come home for a vacation.’’ Maya asked him.

‘’I don’t know, but she is entitled to come home and visit her parents, Lauren didn’t know mom had invited everyone to the house, she knew you be there but she didn’t know Brandon and Allie would be too.’’ Sean said defending his twin sister for the first time in a long time.

‘’Lauren isn’t stupid she knew your parents were invited to Brooke’s house for Christmas eve, Uncle Nathan’s for Christmas day and Nicky and Sharon’s house on New Year’s Eve. She knew your mom would return the invites.’’ Maya told him.

‘’Are you saying it’s Lauren’s fault that Lucas got knocked down tonight.’’ Sean asked her.

‘’If she wasn’t there then Allie wouldn’t have felt the need to leave.’’ Maya told him. ‘’So yes, in a way it is Lauren’s fault.’’ She added.

‘’I see its always Lauren’s fault when it comes to your precious brother.’’ Sean told her as he went into their bathroom.

‘’Brandon has nothing to do with this, the hatred is between Allie and Lauren and it has been for a long-time way before she slept with Brandon. It all started when Lauren reached High School and took a dislike to street dancers including you her own brother.’’ Maya told him she was angry.

‘’I’m not going to stay here and argue with you over whom Lauren likes and hates. I’m going to stay at my parents, I’ll be back tomorrow when you’ve calmed down.’’ Sean told her as he left the bathroom and the bedroom.

Maya followed him down the stairs. ‘’You’re running away, just like you ran from your dreams and refused to go with Xtreme to America’s got Talent because of Lauren.’’ Maya taunted him.

Sean refused to take the bait and fight with his wife who he loved and had a family with over his sister who he doesn’t get along with at all so he walked out leaving Maya alone with her thoughts.


	4. Chapter 3

The next day Brandon and Allie were at the hospital and by Lucas’ bedside by 9.00am, the monkey Brandon had gotten him last night was still beside him. ‘’Hey, buddy mommy and daddy are here, we are waiting on you to open your eyes. Love you baby boy.’’ Brandon whispered to him as he kissed his forehead before sitting beside Allie.  
  
10 minutes after they arrived, the door opened and Nicky came in with another Doctor. ‘’Allie, Brandon, this is Dr Greene who may take over with Lucas’ care if he is needed too.’’ Nicky told the two of them. ‘’Dr Greene this is my daughter Allie and her fiancé Brandon.’’ He continued with the instructions.  
  
‘’Nice to meet you both, I will work closely with your dad and with Lucas’ surgeon Dr Scott, so I will be kept up to date with his condition.’’ Dr Greene told them as Brooke came into the room to check Lucas’ leg.  
  
While Nicky and Dr Greene continued to talk to Allie and Brandon, Brooke continued to do her job at checking the 4 year olds leg. ‘’We will do surgery at the end of the week once the swelling goes down a bit more and after another CAT scan is done to establish his head injury.’’ Brooke told them before squeezing Brandon’s shoulder. ‘’I need to get back to the other children.’’ She added before leaving the room.  
  
‘’Thanks Brooke.’’ Brandon called out to her as Allie ran her fingers through Lucas hair. After Brooke left Nicky and Dr Greene left too, leaving Allie and Brandon alone in the room with Lucas.  
**  
-X-  
**  
**MEANWHILE AT MAYA’S HOUSE**  
  
Dillon, TJ, Patrick, Declan, Emily, Anthony, Alexis, Shay, Hannah, Jenny, Ava, Conner, Jamie, Adam, Ruben, Thomas and Lisa, Shantel, Ellie, Shannon, Mia, Rebecca, Ryan, Nicola, Zoe, Lindsay were all sitting in Maya’s living room while Jaden and Abby were sitting upstairs in Maddison’s room with Maddison, Rory, Zach, Teddy, Harry Alyssa, Jacob, Mackenzie and Lucy. ‘’Brandon called me late last night. Luke was knocked down by an out of control car, he is in ICU in a coma.’’ Maya told them.  
  
‘’What’s going to happen to Luke then.’’ Dillon asked from his place in front of the lit fireplace where he was standing with his arms around Shantel.  
  
‘’Brooke called back after she had seen to Luke, He was awake and alert at the scene, he was talking to the paramedics, but in the ambulance, he went unconscious and he had to be intubated in the ambulance on his way to the hospital.’’ Maya told them. ‘’He will also have surgery on his leg to have pins inserted to help the bones heal.’’ She added.  
  
‘’What about the driver of the car.’’ Ruben asked from his spot by the door beside Emily who had wrapped her arms around Ruben’s waist.  
  
‘’He disappeared, after he hit Luke he got out of the car and ran off, Brandon was going to go after him but Luke called out for him and Allie.’’ Maya told him, ‘’The driver was drunk, Brandon said he saw about 5 empty bottles of Vodka.’’ She added as Sean came in. ‘’the kids are up in Maddison’s room, don’t go into our room Some of the younger ones are asleep on our bed.’’ She told him.  
  
‘’Everything okay with you and Sean.’’ Emily asked her as they all witnessed the atmosphere between the two.  
  
‘’No I owe him an apology, I’ll give it to him later. I snapped at him after Brandon called, I blamed him because basically if Lauren wasn’t there then Brandon and Allie wouldn’t have left and they would not have been there and Luke would not have gotten hit by the car.’’ Maya told her.  
  
‘’We need to be there for Brandon and Allie while Luke is in the coma.’’ Patrick and Declan told them at the same time.  
  
‘’We will be, but Brandon does not want those who are at college to miss it or to fall behind in their studies.’’ Emily told Shay, Patrick, Declan and Hannah and their partners. ‘’Or for anyone to miss days at work.’’ She told the others.

Once the others had left with their kids and Brooke had picked up Jaden and Abby, Maya went to find Sean finding him in Maddison’s room playing Snakes and Ladders with the kids. ‘’Hey guys can I borrow daddy for a moment so we can talk.’’ Maya asked them as she saw Christopher asleep in Sean’s arms.

‘’Yeah, we can pause the game till dad comes back.’’ Rory told them as he looked up from the board game to Maya.

Sean passed Christopher over to Maya who proceed to put him in his crib while Sean headed to their bedroom and waited for Maya to come in. ‘’I’m sorry, it wasn’t right to blame Lauren for something she didn’t do no matter how much I hate her she is still your sister.’’ Maya told him as she sat on their bed beside Sean. ‘’I’m also sorry that I called you a coward for turning down Brandon’s offer to go with them to Audition for America’s got talent.’’ She added.

‘’I’m sorry for walking out, you were upset over Luke being hit by the car and with Christopher having a fever you were just taking it out on me.’’ Sean told her as he pulled her back to lay on the bed with him. ‘’I didn’t run from my dreams, I have it here I have you and 3 beautiful kids and a job I love.’’ He told her. ‘’If I had gone with Brandon I would never be here I would always be on tour and I don’t want that, it was never my dream not even as a teen, dancing was just a hobby something to do with my time.’’ He added.

‘’I know, I was just angry and upset.’’ Maya told him as she closed her eyes and let out a sigh.

‘’Why don’t you take a nap because I know you wouldn’t have slept that much last night and I’ll go finish the game with the kids and then go start dinner.’’ Sean told her as he got of the bed. ‘’Alright you little cheaters I’m coming back.’’ Was the last thing Maya heard before she fell asleep.

**-X-**

It had been 2 weeks since the accident and Lucas was still in a coma, he had been down to surgery to get the pins into his leg and put into a blue cast. Allie was sitting by his bedside while Brandon had just left to go to the bathroom when Lucas came around. ‘’Hi baby, can you stay still while I go and get a nurse for you.’’ Allie told him as she stood up to go and get a nurse. ‘’My son Lucas Scott is awake.’’ She told the nurse that sat at the nurse’s station.

‘’I’ll page Dr Murray and Dr Scott to come and see him.’’ The nurse told her as she sent the page out to both Nicky and Brooke.

‘’Thank you.’’ Allie said as she headed back to Lucas’ bedside when she saw Brandon walking down the hall of the Paediatrician ICU ward, she smiled up at him and nodded her head.

Brandon who saw the smile and the nod of Allie’s head he ran the last remaining feet between them. ‘’Is he awake.’’ He asked as they headed into their son.

‘’He woke about 5 minutes ago, my dad and Brooke are on their way up.’’ Allie told him as Brandon kissed Lucas’ forehead.

‘’Good morning buddy.’’ Brandon told him as he stayed standing by his bedside as Brooke and Nicky came in.

‘’We heard somebody was awake.’’ Nicky told them as they headed over to the bed. ‘’I need both you and Brandon to leave the room.’’ He added as they both nodded their heads and left after whispering goodbye to Lucas. ‘’Okay buddy, we need you to close your eyes and take a big deep breath.’’ Nicky told him. ‘’Good boy.’’ Nicky told him as Lucas done as he was told and Nicky could remove the tube.

‘’I can talk again.’’ Lucas said in a very hoarse voice.

‘’You can, and do you know what you get now.’’ Brooke told him as Nicky went to get Allie and Brandon. ‘’You get ice-cream.’’ She added as she brought the ice-cream from behind her back and gave it to him as she moved the bed into a sitting angle.

‘’Thank you nanny.’’ Lucas told her as Brandon and Allie came back into him.

‘’What happens now?’’ Brandon asked as Allie sat beside Lucas who cuddled up beside her.

"Now we will keep Luke here till the end of the week, we will see how he goes today and maybe tonight he can be moved to the children's ward." Nicky told them both as Luke sat eating his ice-cream.

"Before he is allowed home though we will bring him to remove that cast and take another X-Ray to see how his leg is healing and hopefully put on a lighter cast that he should hopefully be able to handle by himself." Brooke told them. "We will try him on crutches tomorrow and if he can use them, then we will send them home with him." She added as her pager went off. "I have to go, I've a surgery coming in. I will be down to see you later." Brooke said as she kissed Lucas and left the room.

**-X-**

Later that day Allie and Brandon were sitting with Lucas playing Ludo on the IPad when Nicky turned up take Lucas down to X-Ray. ‘’Okay Luke, mommy and daddy are going to stay here while you and I go and find Nanny and get a cool picture of your leg done.’’ Nicky told the 4-year-old as he moved him over into a wheelchair. ‘’A nurse will be up in an hour to take you down to Luke’s new room.’’ Nicky told them.

‘’Okay we will be out in the waiting room.’’ Brandon told Nicky as they picked up Lucas’ stuff and followed out behind Nicky and the orderly who was pushing the wheelchair.

Brandon and Allie were sitting on the chairs in waiting room talking about the remaining few dates of Xtreme’s tour. ‘’He can come with us, we only have two nights in Charlotte, one in a Raleigh and two in Durham.’’ Brandon told her as his cell phone rang with Anthony’s ringtone Hey Brother by Avicii. ‘’Hey Ant, what’s up.’’ He asked as Allie went down to the coffee machines.

**_‘’Just checking up on what’s happening with Luke.’’ Anthony asked as he stood in his kitchen and made coffee and pancakes. ‘’Mom called and said he was awake and would call us later to let us know how he’s doing.’’ He added._ **

‘’He’s is away doing to X-Ray with Brooke and Nicky to check the progress on his leg.’’ Brandon told her as Allie came back with coffee and candy bars. ‘’Thanks babe.’’ He told her as he took one of the coffees and a snickers bar.

**_‘’Alright, we’ll let us know how everything goes and when we can come and see him.’’ Anthony told him as Lisa came into the kitchen in Anthony’s shirt with her 6-month pregnant bell on display._ **

‘’Will do, he is being moved today to the children’s ward so maybe tomorrow you can call in and see him.’’ Brandon told him as they hung up. ‘’Anthony and Lisa are going to come up tomorrow to see him.’’ Brandon told her. ‘’Brooke had called them earlier and told them he was awake.’’ He added.

‘’I’m just glad that he is awake.’’ Allie told him as they saw a nurse make their way towards them.

‘’I’ll bring you down to your son’s room now.’’ The nurse told them as she led them down to the children’s ward and into Lucas’ new room.

‘’Hey Buddy, Uncle Ant called and said that he and Lisa and Grace are going to come a visit you tomorrow.’’ Brandon told him as he and Allie both took a seat on the bed beside him and watched as he cuddled up to Allie.

‘’Will he bring any gifts.’’ Lucas asked using his puppy dog eyes.

‘’I don’t know maybe he will.’’ Brandon told him as he looked over Lucas head at Allie who had smile on her face at Lucas’ question.


End file.
